


Just a Little Fever

by Shellsan



Series: 25 Days of FicMas 2019 [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce indulges him, Cute, Everything is all sunshine and rainbows okay, Fluffy, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sick Character, Timeline What Timeline, Tony's whiney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellsan/pseuds/Shellsan
Summary: Tony felt like he was dying. For once, he wasn't.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Series: 25 Days of FicMas 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559080
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Just a Little Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Another MCU piece~ I've never written science boyfriends before but I think this turned out okay in the end? I've never written much for Bruce so he might be a little off, but hopefully not too much so. This is part of my FicMas event, dedicated to the wonderful ravenclaw-lair over on tumblr~

**25 Days of FicMas**

**Day:** Twenty-One

 **Dedication:** Ravenclaw-lair

 **Fandom:** Marvel Cinematic Universe

 **Pairing:** Science Boyfriends

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the MCU

**Just a Little Fever**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Tony groaned from his place on the couch in his workshop, head throbbing something fierce and his body as hot as fire. He hadn't accidentally taken extremis or something had he?

He hoped not because if he had then Bruce was _definitely_ going to kill him.

“Tony?”

Speak of the hulk and he shall appear.

“Brucie, I think I'm dying,” he whined, forcing his eyes to open and look over at his boyfriend pitifully. “I don't think I can go on.”

Bruce frowned, immediately rushing over. He took in Tony's flushed state and sighed. “You're sick.”

“I'm _dying_ ,” Tony insisted.

Shaking his head, Bruce couldn't help his long suffering sigh. “You aren't dying. It's a common cold. You probably caught it from not sleeping enough and pushing your body to the edge too much. If you had just listened to me-”

“Can we please save the lecture for another time, honey bunch? My heads not doing too good,” Tony muttered, feeling his stomach flip at the sudden increase in throbbing.

“Of course. Sorry. We need to get you upstairs. Are you going to be okay for me to lift you up?”

Tony winced at the thought but nodded. “Yeah,” he mumbled, looking every bit as miserable as he felt.

Gently, Bruce leaned over to lift Tony princess style, smiling a little when the younger man snuggled into his chest. Thank god for the hulk because otherwise he was positive that he wouldn't he be able to lift Tony so easily.

It was a short trip to the penthouse thanks to Jarvis probably speeding things up just a little. Stepping inside, he made a bee-line for the bathroom. “We need to get you into the shower and cool you down. Not cold water, that'll shock your body too much, but it needs to be cool,” Bruce muttered.

Tony whined. “But I'm cold now,” he protested.

“I know, but that's just because of the fever. I need you to do this, for me?”

Whining a little, he felt Tony nod against his chest. “For you. But I'll remember this,” he grumbled.

Bruce rolled his eyes. “Of course you will. Come on, into the shower. I need to get you some medication to take for your fever. I'll just be a minute but I need you to tell me you'll be okay on your own.”

“I'll be fine,” Tony promised, fighting against the dizzy feeling of being upright as Bruce placed his feet on the ground. He swayed for a moment before managing to stand properly; body weak.

“Just a moment and I'll be back,” Bruce promised. “Get undressed while I'm gone and if I'm still not back you can get under the shower. Remember what I said- cool, not cold, but not hot or warm.”

“Got it,” Tony promised, despite the irritation that flared at Bruce's repetition. He was sick, not an idiot. He could get it the first time. But that wasn't fair – Bruce was just trying to help and he was only thinking like this because he was sick.

Bruce pecked him on the forehead and any anger that had accrued dissipated in an instant, leaving behind a guilty feeling.

Methodically, he began to strip away his sweat soaked clothing, fighting against dizziness and the throbbing in his head that threatened to topple him over.

After what felt like years, his first task was complete and Tony started to steel himself to step into the shower, already dreading it.

Grabbing the shower head, he detached it from where it sat in the holder so that he could avoid wetting his head. No need to liken the chances of nightmares tonight, he figured.

Turning the water on, he tested it briefly, following Bruce's instructions the best that he could before slowly beginning to shower.

At some point Bruce must had re-entered the bathroom but he was too out of it at that point to be sure.

“That's enough, Tony. Lets get you into bed,” Bruce muttered, taking the shower head from his hand and turning off the water.

Resting it back in its place, Bruce carefully helped Tony out of the shower, immediately patting his boyfriend down.

“Do you think you can manage to at least get some boxers on?”

Tony nodded after a moment of thought, regretting it when the world seemed to move.

“Okay.”

It was a bit of a struggle but soon Tony was in clean boxers and resting under the covers of his large bed, an empty glass of water next to him after having taken some medicine to hopefully lower his fever.

“You need to rest for now. Later on I'll make you some soup to have and we'll see how you're doing then,” Bruce informed him, running a gentle hand through Tony's hair.

Tony pouted, snuggling under the covers. “Can you cuddle with me?” he asked finally.

Quirking an eyebrow, Bruce nodded after a moment. “Okay. But only because the hulk will stop me from getting sick.”

“You'd do it anyway,” Tony huffed, snuggling up to him as soon as his boyfriend was under the covers with him.

Bruce smiled and relented. “Yeah, I would.”

  
  


It would be a few more days before Tony was well enough to do anything but lay in bed but that was okay because he had Bruce to keep him company and that was worth any sickness.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, consider leaving a comment to let me know or coming and shouting at me over at shellsan.tumblr.com~


End file.
